


Comfortable

by Nihiley_Face



Series: Mega Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD!Tom, All the cuteness, Alpha!Edd, Alpha!Tord, But I wanted fluff so fuck it, Cute-ness, Epsilon!Tom, Fluff, Its too cute, M/M, Multi, Oneshots I guess, Polyworld - Freeform, Toms a bit out of character, because I need it, beta!matt, i guess, tom deserves to be happy, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: Over time, everyone just kind of fell for Tom.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to Dodie Clark's Would You Be So Kind and now I want fluff

It was summertime. 

How lovely was that?

The others were really indifferent to it, but Tom was ecstatic. 

It meant he could go out boating!

The others hadn't actually been on Tom's boat since it'd gotten fixed, and by the time it was, Tom had become too integral a part of their group to leave, even if he didn't show it. He managed to hide it with odd excuses.

Though, he was slightly going out of his mind.

It was so damn hot, and other than jumping into some large body of water, Tom apparently knew no other manner of staying cool. He wanted, nay, needed out of the house, on his boat, cold one in his hand while the lower half of his body resided in the water. 

He brought it up to the others, who seemed skeptical. The boat had been completely wrecked; they saw photos Tom had taken. They were a bit iffy on going.

"Awe, c'mon!" He looked to Edd with wide, pleading eyes. "You guys should totally come along!" He had this uncharacteristic pleading pout on his face. To see someone who was usually withdrawn and grumpy as happy as this? Anyone who saw him smile like that was absolutely not about to say no to him. It were as if they had become a slave to Tom's every will. He was just too happy, dammit. Too damn cute like this. 

So that's how they ended up on Tom's boat, out on a local lake so that Tom didn't get the temptation to sail the whole world in eighty days. Going out on the ocean tended to have that effect on him. 

Tord shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. He sipped from his beer, provided by Tom, and enjoyed the genuinely lovely scene before him. The trees and nature around the lake was absolutely wonderful. It was beautiful. And coupled with the bright sun and the few clouds in the sky? Breathtaking. Part of Tord was itching to draw this scene, which was rare for him. He wasn't usually one to draw nature scenes like this one, but it seemed to be an exception today, it was magnificent. 

Edd walked up beside him. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, leaning on the metal railings of the boat. They were a bit warm, but not too much so that they burned his skin. "It's lovely, today." Tord noted, smiling a bit. Edd nodded. "Yeah?" He agreed, but it sounded like a question. "Awe, man, I could just draw it right now." Edd said, squeezing the air between his fingers for emphasis. Tord laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing!" Edd smiled and laughed along a bit. He looked over to Tom, who was with Matt. 

Tom had jumped into the water a while ago, and Matt was sitting beside him on the diving deck, his pants rolled up so they didn't get wet while his feet at in the water. They appeared to be having a lively conversation about something. Edd pretended not to notice how Tord's gaze lingered on Tom. 

Tom leaned on the diving deck, his long, wet hair cascading over his shoulders. He flicked his bangs out of his face and laughed at Matt. 

"You should jump in!" He urged, going underwater for a few seconds. He pushed against the water's surface, appearing again. "It's so nice in here!" Tom seemed genuinely happy, for once. The group had hardly seen him really smile, and this was a wonderful break from all the grumpiness usually coming from him. 

Matt sighed, and took off his shirt. He stretched, and Tom appreciated hiding in his shadow; Matt was blocking the sun from his sore eyes. Matt looked at him and wiggled his brows. "Enjoying the view?" His voice took a teasing tone as he winked. Tom snorted. "You wish," He scoffed, splashing him with water. 

Tom leaned back in the water, satisfied while Matt screeched, intensely worried about his hair. Tom sighed, looking at the sky. "It's nice today." He noted, taking a deep breath of air in his nose. "But I wish I had my speakers, though." He pouted, then furrowed his brows. "Or a phone." Matt slowly got in the water. "Why?" Tom shrugged. "Music is a nice addition to a trip like this." He said, seeming relaxed. 

Over on the boat, Edd and Tord continued having a conversation. 

"What do you think of Tom?" Edd asked. Tord looked over to Edd, a little pink, but overall, well composed. "Uh, he's alright, I guess." 

Tord and Tom had scuffles all around, Tord usually teasing him and playing into Tom's natural instincts to fight and protect. Sometimes, that ended pretty okay. Other times, the two were locked in the bathroom together until they patched each other up. Neither of them were the apologetic type, it seemed, so it was the only way to make up for each other's actions. They usually laughed about it afterwards, with Tom complimenting Tord's ability to punch by saying he "punched like a three year old omega". 

It was like they had their own language. 

Edd raised his brows. "He's 'alright'?" Edd pursed his lips. Tord looked at him, confused. "What?" Edd scoffed. "You like him." Edd said, teasing his friend. Tord rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's 'alright'." Tord put quotations around the word 'alright'. The two of them laughed and ended the topic. 

Tom climbed out of the water to grab another beer from the cooler. 

He was pretty attractive; lean, somewhat built body, and his long hair over his back.

His dark skin was lovely in the sun, where it came from. Tom stretched, arching his back. Edd tilted his head to the side in thought. Tom usually stretched like that when he was showing off. Who was he showing off to? Edd turned his vision to Tom's eyes. Wasn't much help in a crowd, but Tom had no reason to show off to him, and Matt was behind Tom.

Tom's eye was cracked open in just the slightest way, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. He was looking at Tord. 

Edd snuck a glance to Tord out of the corner of his eye, and caught him staring. 

Motherfucker.

Edd felt like this was going to be a long boat ride.

The next day, everyone was lazing about. Matt was recovering from a sunburn by obsessively rubbing aloe vera on his face, while the others put up with his persistent whining.

"Oh, come on," Tom said. "You could use a tan, you're so pale!" He laughed. Matt frowned. "Yeah, but freckles!" Matt hissed, squirting more aloe on his hand. Tom rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with freckles?" He leaned back on the couch, silently bickering with Tord for the remote. Tom almost hissed at Tord when he put his hand on Tom's face to push him away. He would have, but his mouth was forced shut. He yelled obscenities from behind Tord's hand while the man laughed. Matt sighed, watching the two and rubbing more aloe on his face. Edd tried to stop him, but to no avail. He'd just have to hide the bottle later. 

"Bitch, give it!" Tom hissed at Tord. Tord laughed and stood up to his full height. "If you want it, come get it." He smirked. Tom gave Tord a nasty look and Edd suddenly looked fearful. "I might not want to do that, if I were you." Edd commented. "Why not?" Tord asked, turning around. In that moment, Tom tackled Tord, but by some miracle of God, they didn't fall onto the coffee table behind them. Tom began to climb Tord's body, much to Tord's shock and confusion. "What the hell!" Tord yelled. Tom only snickered and climbed to Tord's shoulder. Tom's crotch had suddenly appeared far closer to Tord's face than he had ever anticipated. "Wh-!?" He tried to move away, but to no avail. Tom laughed, his legs loosening around Tord's chest a bit. Tord took this to his advantage and pried Tom off of him and tossed him onto the couch. Tom continued laughing the entire time. 

Tord had noticed that his tail had unraveled from his leg and was swinging freely. Tord was still pink, and listening to a laugh like that made his chest feel strange. He watched as Tom's hand tightly gripped the remote to the television and it swung up and down with his arms as he laughed. Tord suddenly had the urge to grab Tom and kiss him, but he didn't. Tord sat on the couch next to him, pretending to be angry, crossing his arms, but he really wasn't. Anything was worth it to hear a laugh like that. If he scooted closer to Tom than they were before, he wouldn't admit it. 

Edd and Matt watched the scene in awe. 

Matt leaned over to Edd. "I kind of think they'd make an interesting couple." He commented. Edd snickered. "Oh, I bet." Edd gave Matt a knowing smile. Matt looked at Edd, confused, but didn't question him. 

Later that day, Tom was getting something from the kitchen to eat. Tord was in his room, doing a commission, while Edd went out to get some more groceries. Matt appeared behind Tom, more aloe on his face. Tom reached into the fridge and found something that looked like leftover spaghetti. He turned around, and Matt was there. "Oh!" Tom said, nearly bumping into him. He laughed nervously. "Sorry, mate, didn't see you there!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and walked around Matt to grab a bowl. "Oh, no, it's quite alright!" Matt said, looking in the fridge for something to eat, as well. He reached in and grabbed an apple. 

"So," Matt said, to start conversation. "What do you think of living here?" Tom didn't look back at him, scooping spaghetti into the bowl. "Oh," He hummed. "It's nice." He said. "I mean," It seemed like he was unsure of what to say. "It's a house." He said, shrugging. Matt laughed. Tom scoffed. "Well, you're not wrong, really." He agreed. "What I mean is," Tom put down his fork and halted his movements of scooping the spaghetti into the bowl. "It's a nice place. Nice neighbourhood, weird neighbours, though. More than what I had when I was a kid." He resumed making his food. Matt tilted his head to the side, leaning his hip on the counter. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. Tom hummed and looked at him. "Oh? Well, I didn't grow up in a house." He shrugged. "Not a regular one, that is." "Like, a motor home?" Matt asked. Tom laughed. "I wasn't that poor. I lived in one of those buildings that was a store on the bottom floor, house on top floor. A bakery." Matt raised his brows. "Really?" Tom nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't super nice. It was... Lived in." He tossed his bowl into the microwave, putting it on for a minute. 

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked. "Lived in?" Tom nodded. "It had some cracked ceilings here and there, and you couldn't walk anywhere without the floor creaking a lot, especially during the rainy seasons, Finch's voice could be heard from all around, top or bottom floor." Tom leaned on the counter and bit his knuckle. "Who's Finch?" Matt took another bite of his apple. "Oh Finch? He is- was my, uh," He seemed confused. "Not really my dad, but I wouldn't describe him as an uncle, more like a..." He gave up on trying to find a word and shrugged. "He was the guy that took care of me as a kid. He kind of adopted me, but it was never official. No papers or anything." Matt tilted his head to the side. "Like, your parents just gave you over to him?" Tom laughed. "Kind of, I guess." Tom looked off a little bit past Matt, and his eyes looked a little sad. Matt wondered if he accidentally brought up a bad memory. 

The microwave beeped. 

Tom grabbed his bowl, yelping a little when it was too hot. He grabbed a towel from a drawer and pulled it out with protection this time. He grabbed his fork and took a bite. "What was it like, living in a store-house-thing?" Matt stumbled over his words, not knowing the official term for a living space like that. "Oh, it was awesome!" Tom beamed. "Midnight snacks were the best. Finch was a baker, and he taught me a few things. I could make myself macrons in the middle of the night." He laughed. Matt smiled. "You like to bake?" Tom nodded. "Yeah! It's fun. I like the food. Most sweets are just," He hummed. "I have a pretty big sweet tooth." He shrugged, taking another bite. Matt took another bite of his apple as well. "Me too!" He said, smiling. "Man, cake is the best." Tom agreed, and with a mouthful of spaghetti, he said, "Fu'g yeah!" Matt laughed when he got sauce all over his face. Matt had to admit, Tom was pretty cute when he smiled. 

"You know," Matt said. "You should smile more." Matt took another bite of his apple. Tom nearly choked on his spaghetti. "Why?" He asked, seeming a little embarrassed. "Because you look cute!" Matt wasn't the subtlest tool in the shed when it came to flirting. Tom's face turned a multitude of colours. "Something wrong?" Matt asked, a little concerned. Tom's head jerked a little, and he turned redder. "Uh- No! I just- uh..." He trailed off. It was clear he didn't have a high amount of self esteem, and he wasn't complimented often. Matt planned to fix that. "Awe," He said, smiling. "You're flustered!" Matt laughed a little while Tom turned even pinker. "What! N- no! I'm not! I just- uh, I-" He looked downwards, and buried his face in his spaghetti by eating it. Matt laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're so cute when you're flustered." Matt chuckled while Tom whined. "No!" Tom argued. "I'm not!" He continued to eat, but this time, he ate faster and it was a little messier. 

"Oh, come now!" Matt said. "You are, though!" Matt pinched Tom's chubby cheek and Tom whined. "No!" Tom continued to argue. "What are you, then?" Matt asked, leaning against the fridge. "Not cute." Tom huffed and pursed his lips cutely. "You're adorable, then!" Tom choked on his food. "No!" He whined again. Matt laughed as Tom halfheartedly stomped his feet on the ground. "I hate you..." He sadly ate his food. Matt frowned. "Awe, do you want a hug?" He asked, opening his arms. Tom shook his head. "No, I hate you." He huffed. Matt laughed and hugged him anyways. 

"I'm still not cute." Tom commented. "No, you're not." Matt agreed. "Because you're absolutely adorable." Tom groaned and took another bite of his spaghetti. Matt laughed when Tom didn't argue this time. Damn, he was absolutely smitten, huh?

Edd walked in on the hug fest in the kitchen, eyes a bit wide. "Damn!" He said, startling the two. Tom jumped, but Matt only looked over to Edd, not letting go. He put a finger to his lips while Tom squirmed, whining. "Matt..." He groaned. Edd laughed. "Tom let you hug him?" Edd seemed astonished. "Is that weird?" Matt asked. Edd shrugged. "It's unusual, Tom's not much of a hugger." Matt smiled. "Guess I changed that then, huh, cutie?" Matt looked back down at Tom, smiling. Tom huffed, pressing his face in Matt's chest. "Shut up." He said. Edd laughed as he set the groceries down on the floor and began to put them away. 

A few days later, Tom had a day off, and since Edd wasn't doing anything, the two decided to have a day out. They went to the arcade they used to go to when they were kids. It had burned down a while back, but it was restored with new games, old games, and it looked better than ever, now. Tom hadn't been here in years and boy howdy, was he excited. 

"I can't wait to get in there and play Pac-Man!" Tom cheered as he walked up to the parking lot, several quarters in his pockets. Edd laughed. "And Dig-Dug, and, Galaga, and-" Tom punched Edd in the shoulder. "Fuck you, I'll play them all." He said with a wicked grin on his face. Edd snorted. "Damn right you will, you and your retro game obsession." Tom rolled his eyes. "Why do you have an obsession with old games?" Edd walked up to the entrance of the arcade. Tom shrugged as he opened the door for Edd. "Aesthetic." 

Tom was caught in an intense boss battle in Dig-Dug. The music blared as he slammed his hands onto the buttons, a small crowd having gathered behind him to cheer him on. Edd was right by his side, screaming in his ear like the grown man he was. 

"Get it, Tom!" He yelled. "Get it, get it, get it!" Tom growled. "Edd! Shut the fuck up so I can win this!" Edd did not shut the fuck up, he only got a little quieter for a few seconds. Then, when Tom was getting to the last  _pooka_ in the level, he slammed his fists onto the buttons and one of the workers warned him not to break it; if he did, he'd have to pay for it. Tom ignored him and smashed the buttons until he managed to blow up his final enemy, and earned himself the new highscore. The crowd of kids behind him cheered and Tom finally relaxed for the first time since putting his quarters in the game. It took a while to get used to the mechanics again, but he managed to get the highscore like a total badass. 

"Tom that was awesome!" Edd cried, pulling Tom in by the shoulders and nearly shaking him a little. Tom laughed and beamed with pride, shooting his arms up in the aire. "I know, right!" Some people came up to congratulate him, and others cheered with their friends and walked off. Tom flapped his arms in pure and utter joy, the gleam of a smile on his face priceless to his best friend.

Tom laughed and walked over to the part of the arcade where they served food. This was a very welcome addition to the new building. Tom stood at the entrance, looking at the menu for a minute. "I think I'm going to get a pizza." He said, still smiling. Edd shrugged and went for the same. The two stood in line. It wasn't too long, so they pulled out their wallets to pay for the overly greasy, cheap pizza. 

"Dude," Edd said. "How did you do that?" He asked, referring to Tom's victory. Tom shrugged. "Magic fingers." Tom said, wiggling his fingers, chuckling. "You've got some skill, mate." Tom snorted and nodded. "Yeah, absolutely!" He said. "Do you remember how often we used to come here?" Tom stepped forward in line when the person in front of them did. Edd nodded. "Yeah! All the fuckin' time." Tom nodded. "That's where I got the skill from." He shrugged again. "I guess it's not something you can just 'unlearn'." Edd smiled. He liked seeing Tom like this; so cheerful and happy for once. However, he couldn't hold back the feeling that something bad might happen soon. He shook his anxiety off and grabbed Tom's chubby cheek. Tom groaned. "Not this again," He huffed. Edd laughed. "Your cheeks are just to chubby and cute!" Tom rolled his eyes and Edd chuckled. 

They stepped up in line, and it was their turn to order. 

Tom held up two fingers. "Two pepperoni pizzas, please." He said. The (possibly stoned) teenager at the cashier nodded and rung them up. He yelled in the back for two pizzas, which came out shortly. The duo paid and went to find a booth to sit at. 

"Dude, I got the fuckin' highscore, too!" Tom was still reeling from his victory. Edd nodded, smiling. He had something on his mind. 

Edd had an important question to ask Tom. He'd been wondering about it, even fantasizing about it since Tom moved in six months ago. He was excited, but also nervous. Tom had never been a part of something like this before, and he was hoping Tom didn't somehow get hurt. 

Tom found a booth and nudged Edd on the shoulder. "Right there," He said, nodding his head to an empty booth. The two sat down across from each other. Tom immediately took a huge bite of his over sized pizza and began to scarf it down. Edd laughed. "Maybe you should have gotten two pieces?" He suggested. Tom laughed while he ate his food, almost choking. "I could go order you another one, if you like?" He offered, taking a bite of his own pizza. He offered because Tom didn't like people, and the fact that he was in such a crowded place right now without his scent pitching to even the slightest of distress was an absolute miracle. Maybe Edd helped with that? The thought warmed Edd's heart a bit. 

Tom shrugged. "We can always get more if we need it," He said. "Besides, there's way better pizza down the street, right? Maybe we can order one for Matt and Tord, too." Edd smiled when he saw that little thoughtful side of Tom peering through. How nice of him to think of Edd's friends! "Yeah! I'm sure they would love that!" Edd agreed, taking another bite of his pizza. 

Edd chewed his pizza for a bit longer than he should have, frowning. He really wanted to ask Tom this one question. "Something the matter?" Tom asked as he ate the crust of his pizza. As usual, he's an every-part-of-the-buffalo kind of dude. Edd shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." He lied, still frowning. Tom squinted his eyes. "Liar. What's wrong?" Now Tom was frowning. Edd suddenly missed his smile, and just decided to ask his question. "Well," He stalled a bit. "It's nothing, really-' "Shut. The fuck. Up. If it's bothering you, then it's not nothing. Spit it out, mate." Edd rolled his eyes and put down his pizza. The atmosphere suddenly got kind of a serious feeling. 

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Edd said avoiding eye contact. He paused, his eyes briefly going to Tom's. "Go on," Tom urged. "It's kind of a big deal, for everyone, so I lied. It's pretty big. Especially for you, it's just this big thing-" Edd was rambling, as he tended to do when he got nervous. "Edd, just say what's on your mind." Tom said, finishing his pizza crust and looking bored. 

"Do you want to, maybe, become a part of my pack?" Edd asked, closing his eyes and jumbling his words out quickly. He didn't look at Tom for a few seconds, his shoulders brought up, and his head peering downwards.

When Tom didn't answer his question for a few seconds, he looked up, hoping Tom wasn't angry or hurt. He got a worrying sight before him. 

Tom's shoulders were pushed up, almost to his ears. His chest puffed out, and his head was held high, his nose almost upturned at Edd. However, his chin wrinkled up and his lips pulled into a pout. Edd saw Tom's thin tail wrap around his arm, tightly. Tears filled Tom's eyes, as he looked at Edd and contemplated saying yes. Edd immediately tried to take back his question, out of fear that he'd upset Tom. 

"No! You don't have to! I-i-it's just a dumb thing, it's okay if you don't want to-" Tom suddenly got up from his seat and walked over to Edd's side of the booth. He grabbed Edd's hand, refusing to let his tears fall, even if they were on the brim of his eyes. "Tom," Edd said, feeling guilty. "Are you okay? Use your words." His voice was gentle. Tom only nodded, getting next to Edd in his seat and holding tightly onto him. "Yes!" He said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Edd's hoodie. Edd furrowed his brows. "What was that?" He asked. Tom lifted his head up, his face a little tear stained. 

"Yes, I want to join your pack, Edd!" Tom wrung his hands in the lower part of his hoodie, sniffling. Edd smiled at him brightly. "Really?" He asked. Tom nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, dumbass!" He smiled a little bit. "I want to join your stupid pack, and I love you, and you're amazing." He hugged Edd with his arms around Edd's neck, and buried his face in Edd's shoulder. 

"Tom..." Edd said, chuckling. "We can't cuddle here." He said, gently prying Tom off of him. Tom wouldn't let up. "I don't care. I love you." Tom seemed pretty reluctant on letting go of him. Edd laughed. "Come on, we can have our first pack cuddle if we go home, now." Edd tried to tempt him. Tom pouted; the cuddling scent was already making it's way around the food court part of the arcade and would likely follow them home. Oh well. He sighed let go. "Fine..." He grumbled. Edd petted his head, scratching his scalp gently. Tom unintentionally purred. That was the first time Tom has ever done that with Edd. His eyes blew wide, and so did Tom's. 

Tom immediately began to apologize, for unknown reasons. "No! It's okay!" Edd said, while Tom buried his face in his hands, bright pink. Edd hugged him, smiling. That must have been a big, sudden moment for him. It was admittedly pretty damn cute, though. "Come on, man, let's go home." Edd said, reaching out his hand for Tom. Tom nodded, peacefully content with the day. It was a good day. 

Scratch that. 

It was a damn good day. 

The duo stood up and walked out of the arcade, hand in hand, and walked all the way home like that. 

"Wait!" Tom said. "What about the pizza?" Edd laughed. "We can order pizza from home, remember?" Tom laughed. "Oh, yeah," He held onto Edd's hand a little bit tighter. "I forgot." 

When the two arrived home, Matt instantly barraged Edd with questions. "Did you ask him!? What did he say!?" Were the two repeated a couple of times. Tord had to calm Matt down, pulling him back by the hood of his hoodie. "Calm down, Matt, give them some space!" Tom laughed, feeling a bit nervous. Edd spoke up, noticing this. "I asked him," Edd said, and the other two were on the edge of their seats, wanting to know what Tom said. Tom only fiddled with the hem of his hoodie and shirt. "I said yes!" Tom spat out, his cheeks pink and a small smile on his face. Matt beamed. 

"Yes!" He cheered, walking up to Tom and hugging him tightly. Tord and Matt noticed the calm and familiar cuddling scent and the beta and the alpha exchanged looks. Matt scooped up Tom in his arms and nuzzled him gently. Tom let out this weirdly adorable chirping sound, and Edd laughed. "Come on, guys," He said. "He's shy! Be gentle with him!" Matt laughed and hugged him tighter. "He's just too cute!" Tom hid his face in his hands, screaming with his mouth closed. "Awe, you're embarrassing him!" Tord commented. 

"Guys, seriously, Tom looks a little overwhelmed." Edd said, a little concerned for his newest pack member. The two stopped fawning over him and Tom stayed a bit tense in Matt's arms, his face bright red. The two calmed down. "Oh, Tom, I'm sorry!" Matt apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you." Tord said, not really apologizing, but at least telling the truth. Tom uncovered his face a little. "No, it's okay," He said, his voice a bit quiet. "I'm just not used to..." He paused. "This..." 

The others instantly swooned over Tom once more, but in a calmer manner, this time. Tord was the first to emit a cuddling scent, much to everyone's surprise, but sooner or later, on the way to Edd's room, (since he had the biggest bed), everyone grew lethargic and content with life. Hell, they were all half tempted to just cuddle on the floor outside of Edd's bedroom. But Edd opened the door and the four of them piled in and onto Edd's bed, calm and happy. Edd took Tom's left side, Tord took his right, and Matt managed to spread himself all over the three of them comfortably. 

In the heat of the moment, (or lack thereof), Tom smiled sweetly, and said, "Man, I love you guys." The others laughed and each of them planted a kiss on Tom's forehead. "Awe, we love you too, Tom," Edd smiled warmly, nuzzling him. Tom began to purr again, loud and proud, not embarrassed this time. Had he fallen asleep? That was too cute. Edd looked over to the other members of his pack. They had all fallen asleep.

Damn, they were all just too freakin' cute, huh? He'd be fucked if he didn't love them.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more a/b/o and a/b/o/d/e, check out my blogs: 
> 
> @ mega-omegaverse.tumblr.com (just for omegaverse) and daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com (my bullshit main blog for memes and art sometimes)


End file.
